Sourire à la mort
by Lama-reptilien
Summary: OS SLASH. Harry l'aime...il n'en peux plus. Il va lui avouer mais...l'amour n'est pas toujours réciproque. ATTENTION, scène de VIOL!HP/DM puis HP/TJ


Bonjour !

Bien, les personnages, ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, blablabla…

Je tiens à prévenir que c'est un one-shot un peu sombre…sûrement suis-je de mauvaise humeur, avec la rentrée qui approche…''

Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même…Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma bêta lectrice, Yebbeka (Je m'excuse à genouuuux Yebbekaaaa !!) alors pardon pour les éventuelles fautes de syntaxe ou de conjugaison…

Voilà, je tiens à rappeler que cette fic contient une scène de VIOL…esprit sensible s'abstenir, siouplait ! De plus, je raconte des relations entre hommes homosexuels, alors les homophobes, DEGAGEZ !! (ça fait pas mal de conditions pour lire cette fic, dis donc…)

Voilou, sur ce, bonne lecture !!Et laissez-moi des rewiews siouplait, ça fait toujours plaisir !!

**_Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Assez de faux-semblants, assez de mensonges. Je vais tout lui avouer. Tout. Je n'en peux plus._**

Mon nom est Harry Potter, grand espoir du monde sorcier, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles…Maugrey Fol-œil lui-même me donnerait Merlin sans confession. Mais voilà, je suis amoureux. Raide dingue. Et le plus beau dans tout cela ?? c'est que c'est un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel : Draco Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, la deuxième personne à me haïr le plus au monde…après Voldemort bien sûr.

Personne ne sait. Comment pourrais-je leur annoncer une telle traîtrise ?? Je sais que c'est un Mangemort. J'ai senti l'aura de la marque maléfique autour de son bras. Aucune illusion là-dessus, c'est un vrai méchant, et l'un de mes pires ennemis.

Mais voilà, je n'y peux rien, je l'aime. Comme un fou. Je ne pense qu'à lui, à chaque minute, et lorsque je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, les draps trempés, j'ai encore le goût amer de son nom sur mes lèvres, de sa bouche rêvée, du fantasme de son corps que je devine sous ses vêtements.

J'en deviens fou. Chacune de ses apparitions me met dans un tel état que je suis épuisé, nerveusement et physiquement. Nos chamailleries me lacèrent, je meurs chaque fois que je croise son regard empli de mépris à mon égard. Et Merlin sait si j'y ai droit !! Non, je dois lui avouer, ou je deviendrai vraiment fou…

Mes amis me disent que ce n'est pas normal de se haïr autant. Ils croient que nous nous haïssons, mais moi, je l'aime…je ne sais pas pour lui, mais en ce qui me concerne, si nos bagarres pouvaient se finir dans mon lit –ou le sien-, je serai le plus comblé des hommes. Je me permets d'espérer, toutefois, que mes sentiments soient partagés…qui sait, personne n'aurait put dire pour moi…

Le voilà, il sort de cours. Il est si beau, si attirant, que je me surprends à admirer la fluidité de ses cheveux, la grâce de ses mouvements, et le charisme qui se dégage de ce corps invitant à la damnation…

J'ai le cœur battant, la gorge sèche…un brouillard opaque emplit ma tête, mais je me fais violence ; je rassemble tout mon courage de Gryffondor, et hèle l'être de mes rêves :

- Malefoy !!

Il se retourne. Son regard perçant manque de me faire m'évanouir. Sa bouche, divine tentatrice, se tord en un rictus méprisant :

            - Potty…Que nous vaut le déplaisir de voir ta tête de Véracrasse mal peignée ? S.O.S. Amitié, ce n'est pas vraiment par là, balafré…

J'encaisse ses insultes. J'ai entendu tellement pire…

- Je voudrais…_discuter_…avec toi de quelque chose de très important…et qui ne regarde nullement tes deux gorilles…Pourrais-je te parler dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Il hausse les sourcils, mais j'ai titillé sa curiosité…et puis, nous savons tous les deux qu'il sait très bien se défendre…Son cher maître l'a particulièrement bien instruit, selon quelques unes de mes sources…

Il me suit dans une salle de classe vide, un air suspicieux collé à son superbe visage…J'aimerais tant qu'il me regarde un jour avec tendresse, et non avec colère ou méfiance…

Nous y voilà. Nous sommes seuls.

Je suis paralysé. Que dois-je dire, que dois-je faire ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir tout avouer ? Mais je suis coincé maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix…Milles gargouilles, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! Même pas devant Voldemort, même pas devant les Détraqueurs. Je suis sur le point de mettre à nu la partie la plus sensible et la plus faible de tout mon être : mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de mettre ma vie entre ses mains.

- Malefoy…je dois te dire quelque chose d'important et je…euh…

- Bon, accouche Potty, j'ai pas que ça à faire, mon temps est précieux, et je n'ai pas envie de le gaspiller avec un porc-épic atteint de diarrhée verbale tel que toi. Alors va droit au but, comme toi et tes compatriotes savent si bien le faire, et qu'on en finisse.

Bien. Il voulait aller droit au but. OK, il allait être servi.

            Je l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse tendrement. J'en profite pour plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux…ils sont encore plus doux que dans mes rêves…

            Je cesse le baiser. Il n'a pas bougé. Il n'a pas répondu, mais ne m'a pas repoussé. En attendant sa réaction, je ressens une sensation dans le bas du ventre telle que l'on connaît dans une montagne russe : de la peur, mêlée à du plaisir et l'adrénaline.

            Je le vois se rapprocher de moi. Ses iris d'acier me scrutent, tandis qu'il me dirige lentement vers le mur derrière moi. Je me retrouve coincé entre la paroi et son corps. Je suis terrifié. Mais s'il ne m'a pas encore repoussé, s'il ne m'a pas encore jeté un Doloris ou autre sortilège sympathique de ce genre, peut-être que…

- Potter…

J'avale ma salive, mais ne dis pas un mot.

- Potter…ce baiser…était-ce une déclaration ? Tu m'aimes, c'est cela ?

Je murmure un faible « oui », mais ne cesse de soutenir son regard, comme pour sauver l'honneur…Je tremble.

Il se met à éclater de rire. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Il me regarde, un sourire pervers et sadique aux lèvres :

- Alors comme ça, non seulement Potty est une tapette, mais en plus il en pince pour moi !!Ah ah ah ah ah !!

De nouveau, je suis paralysé. J'ai mal, si mal…je préfèrerai mille fois combattre une légion entière de Mangemorts que de continuer cette scène. Cela fait trop mal…

- Et alors Potty, que veux-tu de moi ?? Tu espérais une partie de baise peut-être ? C'est ça ??Tout ce dont tu rêves, c'est de te faire défoncer le cul par l'héritier Malefoy ??

Je ne réagis même pas. Je suis comme un animal blessé, je me ratatine sur moi-même. Il agrippe mes cheveux, et attire mon visage à lui.

- Je me dois de réaliser le cher vœu de notre futur sauveur…Ce serait malvenu de ma part de te refuser un petit service non ?

Je crains le pire. J'ai peur, et en même temps, tout me semble de plus en plus sans importance…futile…j'entre peu à peu dans une bulle d'indifférence, et remarque à peine qu'il commence à me déshabiller, sans pour autant lâcher prise sur mes cheveux. Il marmonne un sortilège d'insonorisation, un autres de verrouillage. Personne ne pourra me venir en aide.

Il me plaque au mur et, sans plus de cérémonie, m'empale de façon si brutale que je ne peux m'empêcher un cri de douleur. Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne avant…J'en pleure. C'est si douloureux. Lui, ne cesse de rire et m'insulter, me murmure les pires choses à l'oreille…Des choses répugnantes, humiliantes…

Je voudrais mourir à cet instant. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête.

Mais mon bourreau n'est pas de cet avis. Il compte faire durer le supplice encore longtemps.

Finalement, le cauchemar se termine une heure plus tard. Il se rhabille comme si de rien n'était, se recoiffe. Je suis recroquevillé contre le mur, désespéré, sale et honteux. Il se rapproche de moi, me soulève le menton :

- Aller ma petite putain, remets ton cul en état de marche…ce serait dommage que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas…

Puis il sort sans un mot de plus, dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je reste où je suis, dans cette même position, pendant quelques minutes…quelques heures…je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté là. Je suis fatigué. Tout est noir autour de moi. Je veux dormir…dormir, et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je suis dans une chambre. Elle est immense et à la fenêtre pendent de lourds rideaux de velours vert.

-Où suis-je…

-Dans ma chambre.

Cette voix, venue de nulle part…je l'ai déjà entendu. C'était il y a des années, dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Je me retourne, tombe nez à nez avec Tom Elvis Jedusor. Celui-ci a l'apparence d'un adolescent de 17ans…Jeune…Séduisant…Un sourire si chaleureux…

Il s'approche doucement de moi. Je suis dans un tel état que je ne réagis même plus. Tout m'est indifférent…Il pourrait bien me tuer, me torturer…Toutes les souffrances et les humiliations qu'il pourraient me faire endurer ne seraient rien face à ce que je viens de vivre. Cela m'est égal…

Il pose délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules. Doucement, il me murmure :

- Tu as mal, Harry ?

Quel besoin de répondre à une telle question ? J'ai souffert toute ma vie, et aujourd'hui, mon cœur a été arraché et piétiné, je me suis fait violé de la plus infâme des façons par l'homme que j'aime…Je ne voudrais pas être mélodramatique, mais on peut difficilement faire mieux, question douleur. Oui, j'ai mal, je souffre comme un  chien.

Il m'enlace. Cela me réconforte. C'est tellement pitoyable que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux : je me fais consoler par Voldemort ! Comment peut-on tomber plus bas ?

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Moi. Il veut que je vienne à lui. Il me veut à ses côtés pour le servir, et au besoin…me tuer. Il a besoin de moi, je l'ai senti, je partage ses rêves depuis si longtemps maintenant. Mais je m'en fous. Je plus terrible, c'est que je m'en fous.

- Je peux punir celui qui t'a fait du mal. Je pourrais punir tous ceux qui te veulent du mal Harry…Tous ceux qui te gênent…Tous ceux qui ne méritent pas ton pardon…qui ne méritent même pas la vie. Rejoins-moi, je te donnerai le pouvoir de te venger…et je te protègerai.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ironiquement. Il semblait oublier que celui qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'est lui ! Mais qu'importe, je  ne uis plus le même. Je suis détruit. Détruit par la violence, la haine, les humiliations, l'égoïsme de tous ces sorciers qui n'en foutaient pas un rame, sachant pertinemment que le gentil Ryry allait sacrifier sa peau pour eux… Pourquoi se bouger, quand quelqu'un peut le faire à sa place ??

Et encore mieux, personne n'hésite à me traîner dans la boue à la moindre occasion. Ah, j'aurais bien diverti les foules moi ! Bonne poire jusqu'au bout !!

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Tous. C'était trop. Je vais leur rendre la pareille. Peu importe le bien, le mal…Je me balance de tous ces idéaux à la con. Personne ne vaut la peine d'être sauvé, et j'en ai marre d'être le con de service.

Je me tourne vers Tom Jedusor, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres. Je tourne le dos à ses principes, à ses amis…Et je m'en fous. Tom est bien plus séduisant que toutes ces conneries de justice, et dans ses bras, je sens que je pourrai enfin renaître…Non comme Harry Potter, le brave Gryffondor, celui qui n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Non…

Maintenant je tuerai, torturerai, assassinerai sans vergogne… Je deviendrai plus puissant de jour en jour, je me vengerai de ce monde infecte et pourri…Jusqu'au jour où Voldemort me trouvera trop puissant, et m'exécutera. Alors je mourrai soulagé.

Tom m'embrasse. C'est un baiser plein de promesses…des promesses de mort.

Je souris. Je souris à la mort. **_A notre mort à tous._**


End file.
